UNDER THE SEA Event
UNDER THE SEA Event is a crossover with LINE Play X Disney The Little Mermaid. The event consists of a new limited square based on the movie, a rhythm game, and exclusive ranking prizes. It lasts from 10:00pm, July 19th to 10:00pm, August 19 (GMT+9) The event is similar to the Beauty and the Beast Event. UNDER THE SEA Square The UNDER THE SEA Square is the event area you can travel to through the yellow crystal in the home screen. Once the event is over you cannot travel to this square anymore. In the middle of the square is an Ariel globe where you can participate in the rhythm game. To the right of the square you can purchase Pearls for your friends through the Gift Shop, or talk to King Triton to combine your Pearls into a Rainbow Pearl. *Pearls in the Gift Shop cost 2 Cash each. You can only buy Red, Blue, and Yellow Pearls. There are three gachas that you can play in the square. *Ariel Fashion - 15 *Ariel Interior - 15 *Ariel UNDER THE SEA - 15 (VIP required) Every time you enter the UNDER THE SEA Square daily, you will receive a free Pearl to participate in the minigame. You get one free turn for Pearls each day, but further tries will cost 5 Cash. Rhythm Game Players are required to use Pearls in order to play the rhythm game in the square for points. There are four types of Pearls: Blue, Yellow, Red, and Rainbow. Pearls can be obtained from the following, *Playing the Ariel UNDER THE SEA Gacha gives Pearls each turn. It gives a higher chance of Rainbow Pearls. *Entering the square and opening the daily Treasure Chest. It is free the first time daily, but costs 5 Cash to open more afterwards. The daily spin resets at 11am (GMT+9) *Turtles will appear in the square with random treasure chests on their back. Tap on it for pearls. *Combine Red, Blue, and Yellow Pearls to obtain a Rainbow Pearl. The first combination is free and costs 1 Cash afterwards. *All of your pearls can be viewed in your closet. You can choose the amount of Pearls you would like to use in the minigame. Game songs will change depending on the type of Pearl you chose. Follow the beat and tap on the seashells. *If you miss, a school of fish will block part of the screen to distract you. *The amount of Pearls you use will be added to your final score. Rainbow Pearls give the most points out of all the colors. *Get a 15 combo when you use a Rainbow Pearl for a Rainbow Shell to appear. When it appears, tap on it to multiply your points by 10. Underthesea2.png|List of obtainable Pearls from treasure chests Reward Whenever you reach 10,000 rhythm game points, you will receive 1 random item from the following list. Items will be delivered to your mailbox. *You can only get 1 makeup item per player per event. Underthesea1.png|Points Prizes Weekly Ocean Friend Hat Players can obtain exclusive items each week by participating. Put on a Precious Fork Little Mermaid Fashion item from the Ariel UNDER THE SEA Petit VIP Gacha and enter the square to get an ocean friend fashion item every week. *While equipping the Precious Fork fashion item, tap on the treasure chest to obtain the hat. Underthesea4.png|Cute Ocean Friend Rewards Ranking Prizes Players in the top 2,000 will receive special prizes on their overall ranking based on their event points from the rhythm game. *'Top 10:' Animated Interior, Makeup, Hair Fashion Item, and Animated Fashion Dress item *'Top 300:' Makeup, Animated Interior Item, and Hair Fashion Item *'Top 500:' Animated Interior Item and Hair Fashion Item *'Top 1000:' Hair Fashion item Underthesearanking.png|Ranking Rewards Jellyfishdress.gif|Animated Fashion Item Collection Missions Clear the collection missions every week to get exclusive prizes. *Each mission is only available for a limited time and cannot be played outside of that time. As the event progresses, more collection missions will open up. *Only missions cleared during their period of availability will be counted. *Tap the Claim Reward button to have the reward sent to your mailbox. You cannot obtain the items after the event ends, so be sure to claim it during the event period. *The secret song for mission 3 has a chance of appearing when you play the rhythm game with Rainbow, Red, Yellow, and Blue pearls starting at 11am, August 3rd (GMT+9) *In the UNDER THE SEA Square, only the magic quest for the 6-star item that is one of the collection mission rewards will activate. *You cannot claim rewards for a mission you cleared if you have unclaimed rewards from previous missions. Tips *The third item in the first mission is from Ariel Fashion Gacha. *The third item in the second mission and fourth mission is from Ariel UNDER THE SEA VIP Petit Gacha. *The third item in the third mission is from the Ariel Fashion Gacha. Underthesea3.png|First Mission Underthesea8.png|Second Mission Underthesea9.png|Third Mission Underthesea10.png|Fourth Mission Underthesea5.png|Collection Mission Overall Reward Bonus Events Look out for bonus events in the announcements to get bonus points or other prizes. Underthesea7.png Undertheseaevent.png Category:Disney Category:Event